


Перемены (Changes)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [13]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Любая смена рода деятельности — это всегда стресс. Особенно если нет выбора, и приходится подчиняться только своим обязанностям.





	Перемены (Changes)

Любая смена рода деятельности — это всегда стресс. Особенно если нет выбора, и приходится подчиняться только своим обязанностям. Для людей это тяжело, но программы редко испытывают подобное. Никто не будет использовать мессенджер для создания таблиц, а текстовый редактор для отправки сообщений. Это правило узкого профиля помогало адаптироваться к новым задачам. Это — что-то вроде их скрытых талантов, которые просто никогда не применялись. Хотя иногда, конечно, Пользователю приходила вдруг на ум какая-нибудь совершенно абсурдная мысль: например, что в Экселе можно верстать сайты, в Ворде — придумывать дизайны буклетов, а Скайп использовать как текстовый редактор.

Хорошо, что на этом компьютере такого пока не было, однако расширить профиль деятельности пришлось многим с приходом в жизнь Пользователя «творчества». Фотошоп, который мнил себя самым важным, и правда занял лидирующее место в системе. К тому же он успел обрасти «свитой» — разными программами для творчества — ведь Пользователь любил эксперименты. Скайп стал использоваться чаще Аськи для связи с другими творческими людьми, а семейство браузеров возросло и не переставало работать.

  


— Ворд! — Скайп вошёл в творческую мастерскую и кинул файл на стол текстового редактора. — «Отбечено», — процитировал он сообщение от другого Пользователя.

— Спасибо, — Ворд улыбнулся и открыл документ. После недолгой загрузки он вывел справа от листа с текстом колонку с примечаниями. Пользователь прокрутил документ до последней страницы — видимо, чтобы проверить, сколько примечаний оставила его «бета» (хотя Ворд бы сказал «корректор»). После небольшой паузы Пользователь принялся вносить правки из оставленных примечаний.

— А для меня ничего нет? — Фотошоп положил руку на плечо Скайпа.

— Есть, — Скайп сделал шаг в сторону, ускользая от цепкой хватки графического редактора. — Сам заберёшь, пока открывать ничего не просили, — мессенджер махнул рукой и вышел.

— Засранец, — прошипел Фотошоп.

Ворд с трудом подавил смешок и, кашлянув в кулак, вернулся к работе.

— Если есть, что сказать — говори, — Фотошоп подошёл к текстовому редактору, но тот встретил его абсолютно безразличным взглядом, который всегда заставлял Фотошопа заткнуться.

— Нечего, — он развернулся обратно к своему окну и продолжил работу, спрятав улыбку за ладонью, которой подпёр подбородок.

Самая неожиданная смена произошла именно с Вордом. Всё в их системе просто кричало о том, что Пользователь у них «художник»: об этом говорили и история основного браузера, и его бесконечные закладки, и сохранённые по папочкам примеры рисунков, да и изобилие программ для рисования, в конце концов. Одно то, что Фотошоп был открыт большую часть времени включения, уже о многом говорило. Ворд никогда не использовался для написания чего-либо. Его вызывали в Диспетчер Задач только записать какую-нибудь ссылку, чтобы не потерять её, или написать реферат в школу. Ох, «написать» — это, конечно, громко сказано. Раньше Ворд с Файрфоксом частенько просиживали вечерами чуть ли ни на одном стуле, собирая эти тексты: кусок оттуда, кусок отсюда. Ворд только успевал подчёркивать, выслушивание бурчание Файрфокса о том, что столько вкладок открывать вовсе не обязательно, можно как-то и поэкономнее, и вообще «пожалел бы систему и интернет». Тогда интернет-соединение было ещё медленным, через телефонную линию, и у браузера было гораздо больше поводов беситься, чем сейчас. Но то было в прошлом, в далекие времена системы ИксПи и старого пакета офиса 2003. А сейчас...

Сейчас Пользователь писал сам, причём не только доклады и рефераты. С рабочего профиля Ворд переключился на то, что он назвал бы «творческим». Пользователь всё так же заставлял Ворда работать в связке с браузером — оттуда он обычно брал нужную информацию или же проверял слова (чего Ворд никак не мог понять: зачем Пользователю какая-то помощь со стороны, если в самом редакторе и так есть встроенная проверка грамматики?), но большая часть работы теперь была на текстовом редакторе. И с каждым годом Вордом пользовались всё чаще. Некогда «художник» по ту сторону экрана теперь чуть ли не каждый день открывал текстовой редактор, так что Ворд надёжно обосновался в творческой мастерской, мозоля вечно недовольному Фотошопу глаза. Поначалу Ворду казалось, что графический редактор не обращал на него особого внимания, но со временем стало очевидно, что не замечать того, чьё окно вечно перекрывало твоё, просто невозможно. Фотошоп ревностно пытался вернуть внимание Пользователя к себе, но каждый раз вместо того, чтобы его программу открыли, он добивался лишь того, что его закрывали, — чтобы не грузил систему, коль уж пока работы для него не было.

Вот и в этот раз Пользователь щёлкнул по иконке Фотошопа в Панели Задач и нажал «Закрыть окно». Графический редактор тихо чертыхнулся и взял со своего рабочего стола последние открытые файлы. Мало ли, вдруг Пользователю они ещё понадобятся, не помешало бы их сохранить. Перед уходом из мастерской он подошёл к увлечённо работающему Ворду. Тот постукивал по щетинистому подбородку пальцами, что-то зачитывал себе тихо под нос, пытаясь понять, можно ли так сказать по его правилам, или это предложение следует подчеркнуть зелёным. Фотошоп хмыкнул и вышел из мастерской. Больше ему тут делать было нечего.

Ворд закончил незадолго до выключения всей системы. Раньше, когда пакет Майкрософт Офиса использовался исключительно для работы, Ворд, как и всё его семейство, был типичным заумным занудой. Не сказать, чтобы сейчас он сильно изменился, — нет, Ворд был всё таким же заумным, порой даже нудным, но когда дело доходило до писательства, он совершенно менялся: ему нравилось работать с Пользователем. И, кажется, он действительно получал от этого удовольствие — что, правда, не сильно приветствовалось остальными представителями семейства Майкрософт Офиса. Дома его, как всегда, ждал недовольный Эксель, который, хоть и использовался Пользователем не реже чем раньше, всё равно продолжал напоминать Ворду о том, что он должен работать, а не весело проводить время со всякими творческими неудачниками. Текстовому редактору не хотелось спорить, и он лишь молча ушёл в свой кабинет, проигнорировав недовольное бурчание брата. Хотя всё же лучше это бурчание, чем депрессивное самобичевание Поинта, которого и правда почти не использовали в последнее время — в презентациях отпала необходимость.

Одному Скайпу было до лампочки всё это изменение системы и бурчание старших. Он появился в этой системе несколько лет назад, но до сих пор считался новичком; по крайней мере, в своём новом доме расслабиться он не мог. Семейные ужины у Майкрософтов походили на похороны: все молчали, сидели задумчивые и грустные. Хотя это и не ужины были, скорее просто семейные советы (раньше они хотя бы проходили с обсуждением произошедшего за день), только вот в последнее время говорить никто не хотел, и все сидели, уткнувшись в свои файлы.

  


— Не бывает слова «освечивая», — Ворд закусил зубами колпачок красного маркера.

— Судя по результатам поисковиков... — Файрфокс постучал по панели, меняя окна поисковых систем с Гугла на Яндекс, — и правда не бывает. Ну то есть, что-то всё-таки находится, — браузер показал Ворду своё окно, — Но чисто статистически маловато. Хотя то, что наш Юзер, — Файрфокс всегда называл Пользователя «Юзером», уж не ясно, отчего, — не такой уж и одинокий, и кто-то ещё такое ищет, обнадеживает. А то с дебилом жить не хочется...

— Но зачем это всё-таки проверять? — буркнул Ворд, заканчивая подводить слово заборчиком.

— Меня не спрашивай, окей? — Файрфокс закрыл вкладки, когда Пользователь убедился в правоте Ворда. — Ты же и сам знаешь, что я с тобой согласен...

— Что ты тут забыл? — Фотошоп поднял браузер со стула за шкирку. Тот взвизгнул от неожиданности и попытался отцепиться.

— Он просто помогал, — Ворд встал со своего места. — Фотошоп, отпусти его, — текстовый редактор коснулся руки, сжимающей футболку Файрфокса.

— Не надо, — графический редактор тут же одёрнул руку назад и отвернулся. — Пусть уходит, — тихо сказал Фотошоп и прошёл к своему рабочему месту.

— Какой-то он странный сегодня... — Файрфокс потёр шею. — Давно он тебя слушает?

Ворд пожал плечами. Они с Фотошопом работали в одной мастерской уже давно, но узнать друг друга по-настоящему им так и не удалось. Ворд был слишком зажат, чтобы заговорить первым. Фотошоп же был заносчивым и тщеславным, его настроение могло меняться в доли секунды, но вот до простого разговора он так ни разу и не опустился. «Наверное, из-за короны никого видно», — сказал как-то язвительно Файрфокс. Точнее, не было видно только Ворда, потому что других Фотошоп ещё как замечал. Ворд рассудил, что, вероятно, Фотошоп игнорировал его из-за происхождения. Когда-то давно по умолчанию считалось, что так как система Виндоус была компании Майкрософт, то их продуктам и править. Так и было, но потом появился король всея Адоби, и тут Майкрософтам пришлось потесниться на компьютере. Этот король (хотя порой так и подначивало назвать его королевой, а некоторые и вовсе не сдерживали этот порыв) каждый раз занимал почти всю память, притесняя остальные процессы. При этом он и сам не сказать чтобы идеально быстро работал, и поэтому, когда Пользователь повысил ему приоритет, всё стало ещё хуже.

Но несмотря на всё высокомерие Фотошопа, Ворд не испытывал к нему негативных эмоций. Да, порой они вступали в словесные перепалки; хотя скорее Ворд просто парировал выпады Фотошопа, от которых тот не мог удержаться из-за своей истеричности и экспрессии, так сказать, но не более. Вне работы Фотошоп был Ворду по большей части безразличен. А вот когда пользователь не мог по несколько минут ввести слово из-за открытого файла в графическом редакторе...

— Простите, я опоздал! — Сай вбежал в помещение, на ходу скидывая с себя сумку с кистями и текстурами. Быстро подбежав к своей панели, он активировал её, облегчённо выдохнув, и подошёл к Фотошопу. — Я...

— Принимайся за работу, — стальным тоном приказал Фотошоп. И опять эта его переменчивость в настроении: вне работы Фотошоп был непредсказуем, но за панелью он был всегда строг и серьёзен и не прощал оплошностей ни себе, ни другим. Ворд уже не раз был свидетелем того, как Фотошоп отчитывал других графических редакторов, как растровых, так и векторных. Слава создателю, к нему таких претензий не было. Наверное, Ворда спасало лишь то, что Фотошоп мало что понимал в текстах.

— Вот... вот файл тут... — Сай осторожно передал Фотошопу файл.

— Сколько раз тебе повторять про формат?!

— Но это же не я... Это Пользова...

— А тебе своих алгоритмов не хватает, чтобы запомнить, что я с твоими файлами не работаю, придурок?!

— Фотошоп! — Ворд сам не знал, почему сегодня он не выдержал и одёрнул старшего графического редактора. Наверное, потому что до этого момента тот никогда не замахивался на бедного Сая, который и так заикаться уже начал от общения с этим тираном.

— Молчи там, — рявкнул Фотошоп и провёл руками по идеально уложенным белым волосам.

— Фо... — начал было Сай, сжимая в руках свой файл.

— Заткнитесь оба! — Фотошоп шумно выдохнул и ударил по своей панели.

Сай сглотнул и вернулся к своему окну: Пользователь как раз отправил его пересохранять вчерашний документ в .psd-формат. Ворд опустился обратно на свой стул и втихую открыл недавний файл Пользователя. Ему нравилось перечитывать то, что у них получалось. Он даже делал себе резервные копии, где вместо подчёркивания слов и предложений менял всё по своему усмотрению, обычно выбирая первый предложенный встроенным алгоритмом правописания вариант и иногда заменяя слова синонимами из словаря, которые казались ему более подходящими, и перечитывал уже итоговое. Так ему казалось, что это было уже что-то вроде полноценного соавторства. Он даже пытался что-то писать сам, но пока у него выходили только небольшие рассказы, больше похожие на простое описание его скучной жизни. Ворд осторожно посмотрел на Сая с Фотошопом. Вот у кого была интересная и разнообразная жизнь. Текстовый редактор свёл брови к носу, скрывая лицо за документом. Ему до сих пор было стыдно признать, что он всё-таки завидовал тем, кто может легко поступать как хочет, а не как велит политика компании.

  


— Да блядь!

Ворд оторвался от документа из-за звука разлетевшихся по комнате кистей.

— Ты хоть что-то умеешь делать правильно?!

— У... умею! — не выдержал Сай, который с трудом сдерживал слёзы. — Я просто... Память... — он шмыгнул носом.

— Какая нахер память, ты даже линию не можешь провести правильно! Что это за сегментная дуга? Ты уже забыл, что такое плавная линия?!

Документ в руках Ворда начал подрагивать и в итоге выдал ошибку чтения из-за нехватки памяти. Текстовый редактор посмотрел на своё окно, а потом на индикатор загрузки ЦП у них под потолком. Такой был во всех комнатах; рядом выводились различные параметры памяти и краткая сводка о том, сколько уходит на каждую из программ. Ворд поджал губы. Фотошоп опять зажал себе больше восьмидесяти процентов загрузки ЦП, продолжая требовать больше. Текстовый редактор встал между Фотошопом и Саем, отгораживая последнего.

— Фотошоп, успокойся, пожалуйста. У нас сейчас система рухнет из-за тебя.

— Нет... нет-нет-нет, — Сай, который, наконец, отвлёкся от Фотошопа, начал судорожно что-то исправлять у себя в окне. Ворд посмотрел через плечо в окно Сая. Пользователя, видимо, ошибка Сая взбесила не меньше, чем Фотошопа, и он требовал закрыть процесс Сая, который процессор ни на процент не отягощал. Поджав губы, Сай зло посмотрел на Ворда и бросил в него свою кисть. — Это всё из-за тебя!

Ворд дёрнулся. Активный инструмент чужого интерфейса был опасен для оболочки другой программы. Забрав свою кисть, Сай выбежал из мастерской.

— Сай! — Фотошоп подался вперёд, но Ворд остановил его.

— Успокойся, — тихо сказал Ворд и провёл рукой по своей щеке, проверяя, нет ли повреждений. Он посмотрел на стену. Нагрузка ЦП уменьшилась до семидесяти процентов. В идеале скинуть бы до тридцати или двадцати, но для этого надо было выгнать Фотошопа из Диспетчера Задач.

— Больно? — пальцы графического редактора едва коснулись щеки Ворда.

— Да нет, вроде... — Ворд протёр щеку платком. Дома он ещё подлатает оболочку. То есть сначала выслушает лекцию от Экселя, что нечего лезть в чужие процессы, чтобы не получать, а потом уже подлатает. — Стоп... — Ворд только сейчас понял, что упустил важный момент, который просто надо было записать во все реестры и сохранить в копиях. Фотошоп ведь и правда только что поинтересовался чьим-то состоянием? 

Но переспрашивать было некрасиво, к тому же поздно — графический редактор уже вернулся к своей работе, теперь не ругаясь и не крича ни на кого. Ворд мотнул головой и решил, что ему всё это показалось.

  


Дедлайны Пользователя влияли не только на него, но и на программы, а точнее, на нагрузку процессора. Программы могли, кажется, работать бесконечно, пока была память, но чем дольше шла работа, тем больше этой памяти уходило на временные файлы, и тем больше приходилось брать ресурсов из системы. Ворд запустил пальцы в растрёпанные тёмные волосы и издал немой крик. Его процесс уже не выдерживал. Индикатор числа слов завис ещё три строчки назад, а маркеры валились из рук. Последние три символа он даже не успел вывести на экран, а Пользователь всё добавлял и добавлял новые. Текстовый редактор то и дело смотрел на выделенную ему память. Ведь не больше многих, а всё равно не хватало. Он бы не отказался всего от мегабайта. Зато как бы он помог! Ворд скрипел зубами, пытаясь хоть что-то сделать, но всё было безрезультатно. В какой-то момент всё просто... зависло.

  


Ворд привык либо не ложиться, либо находить себя в кабинете рядом с кипой документов и файлов, поэтому оказаться в кровати было для него... непривычно. Сглотнув, он сел и обвёл взглядом комнату, в которой находился. Всё было слишком светлым и красивым для его родного дома Майкрософтов. Он вылез из-под одеяла (зачем программам вообще одеяла и кровати? он никогда этого не понимал) и, оправив рубашку, вышел из комнаты.

— Спящая царевна.

— Ай, — Ворд потёр бок, в который ткнули лекалом, и недоумевающее посмотрел на парня, странно похожего на Фотошопа, только этот был пониже, с каштановыми волосами, а не блондинистыми, и одет этот незнакомец был в ярко-жёлтый халат, небряжно повязанный поясом. — Вы...

— Иллюстратор, — помахал редактор лекалом и тут же кинул его в сторону. Приобняв Ворда за талию, Иллюстратор повёл его по коридору, выводя к лестнице. — Шоп притащил тебя сюда перед отключением, потому что к тебе домой его не пустили. Систему отключил Пользователь, когда завис Шоп. Шоп завис, чтобы Пользователь не заметил, что зависла ты, царевна, — они подошли к двери. — Вопросов больше нет?

— Пожалуй, нет, — Ворд ещё спросил бы, почему Фотошоп это сделал, но, кажется, это вопрос к самому Фотошопу. А вопрос «где они сейчас» отпал сам собой, когда Иллюстратор представился.

— Офигительно, — Иллюстратор открыл дверь и указал Ворду на выход. — Я не то чтобы не гостеприимный, просто ненавижу, когда шлюхи Шопа тут снуют, окей?

— Но я...

— Рано или поздно, — Иллюстратор усмехнулся, будто угадал и этот вопрос, а точнее логичное возмущение тем, что Ворд не был шлюхой, и уж тем более не имел ничего общего с Фотошопом в этом плане. — На выход, — он кивнул в сторону выхода и скрестил руки на груди.

— Было приятно познакомиться... — Ворд вышел за порог особняка Адоби.

— Пф, я тебя умоляю, — Иллюстратор рассмеялся и захлопнул дверь. Теперь Ворд не смог попасть внутрь, даже если ему туда очень надо было бы. Без приглашения хозяина в чужую директорию не попадёшь.

  


Даже несмотря на то, что его не вызывали, Ворд всё-таки дошёл до Диспетчера Задач. Скайп, «по-братски», провёл его внутрь, а дальше уже можно было перемещаться самому, даже будучи незапущенной программой. Пока Ворд шёл до мастерской, он всё перебирал в голове слова, с которых следовало бы начать. Спросить, почему его обозвали шлюхой? Или почему Фотошоп вчера сделал то, что сделал? Или почему его не пустили на порог дома Майкрософтов, хотя, казалось бы, с Вордом-то уж могли бы и пустить.

Ворд глубоко вдохнул, поправил очки на носу и, мысленно пожелав себе красноречия и удачи, вошёл в творческую мастерскую. Здесь было на удивление темно. Посреди мастерской сидел Фотошоп — видимо, он воспользовался тем, что Пользователь сегодня нуждался только в его услугах, и расположился на всём пространстве. Ворд аккуратно обошёл развёрнутые окна с открытыми файлами будущего коллажа и сел на свой стул, подобрав ноги, чтобы никуда случайно не наступить. Как-то вопросы сразу отошли на дальний план; он может и подождать, это не сложно, тем более он привык. Сев поудобнее, Ворд достал документ, но понял, что не может начать его читать, потому что вид работающего Фотошопа завораживал. Взъерошенный и сосредоточенный, быстро перемещая кисти и добавляя текстуры, он создавал свой очередной шедевр, который нужен был Пользователю. Настройки слоёв-масок, уровни, кривые, баланс цветов. Ворд мог только читать заголовки окон, но совершенно не понимал, чем там занимается графический редактор. Какое-то колдовство, не иначе. Фотошоп на мгновение остановился. Пользователь свернул его окно в трей и все окна исчезли в его панели управления.

— О. Я тебя не заметил, прости, — Фотошоп улыбнулся Ворду.

— Эмн, — Ворд похлопал глазами. Только ощутив на себе взгляд Фотошопа, он смог вернуться в реальность. Он всегда боялся подойти и посмотреть в окно своего коллеги по комнате, чтобы узнать, каково это — быть графическим редактором. Но сейчас он стал невольным свидетелем чего-то невероятного, волшебно привлекательного, и понял, сколько он потерял из-за отсутствия банального любопытства. В комнате стало светло, и Ворд зажмурился, нахмурив брови от изменения яркости. 

— Мой брат не наговорил тебе лишнего? Не слушай его, он бывает грубоват и... резок, — Фотошоп мотнул головой, чтобы убрать чёлку с лица. Он прокрутил кисть в руке и положил её к остальным.

— Немного, — уклончиво ответил Ворд, решив, что вопрос про шлюх надо адресовать всё-таки не Фотошопу, а Иллюстратору. Может, он просто наговаривал? С другой стороны, кто в их системе не знал, что Фотошоп тот ещё любитель оттянуться. Заказать себе из отдела игр тонну одежды, поставить во дворе гигантского фламинго, воссоздать дракона из игры про тёмные души или что-то такое, который спалит половину города... Что мешало к этому списку эксцентричных выходок добавить ещё и шлюховодство? Тем более слухи такие ходили часто.

— Прости его...

— Ничего. Ты сегодня много извиняешься, — Ворд рассмеялся. — Так непривычно.

— Ты тоже удивляешь, — Фотошоп пожал плечами.

— Чем же?

— Ты никогда не смеёшься. И почти никогда не улыбаешься.

— Ой, — Ворд тут же подавил смех и кашлянул в кулак. — Я не должен был расслабляться...

— Почему ты это скрываешь? — Фотошоп разочарованно вздохнул, подошёл к Ворду и навис сверху. — Кто тебе сказал, что нельзя смеяться и улыбаться? Никогда не поверю, что у тебя на уровне скриптов и алгоритмов заложен запрет на свободную жизнь.

— Ты... — Ворд сглотнул, — слишком близко...

— Да ладно, — Фотошоп провёл пальцами по щетинистой щеке Ворда, оттянул нижнюю губу и, сжав подбородок, притянул для поцелуя.

— Что ты творишь?! — Ворд оттолкнул от себя графического редактора, разрывая поцелуй, и вытер губы. Теперь фраза про шлюх не казалась уже таким уж слухом.

— Надо же, ты и психовать умеешь.

— Ты ненормальный, — сухо ответил Ворд.

— Спасибо, капитан очевидность, — Фотошоп усмехнулся и в ту же секунду свет в мастерской погас окончательно. Но так как индикаторы Диспетчера Задач ещё горели, это означало, что система функционировала.

— Блядь! — раздался из коридора знакомый голос Скайпа и звон разбитого предмета. Ворд решил отложить разговор с Фотошопом на потом и выскочил в коридор.

— Что случилось?

— Этот пидо... — Скайп сжал руки в кулаки.

— Не выражайся, — остановил его Ворд. И без того уже было ясно, что снова запустился Дзен, который своим процессом перекрывал доступ к остальным. Было бы обидно, не понимай Ворд, что без него Пользователь всё равно не обойдется, так что это просто временное неудобство, которое легко переждать. Но терпеть тут умел видимо только Ворд.

— Этот долбоёб снова запустился? — поинтересовался Фотошоп, который тоже вышел из мастерской. 

Ворд вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Этот тяжёлый день и не думал заканчиваться.

  


— Твоё поведение недопустимо.

Ворд ждал этих слов уже не первый день. В той или иной форме, но Эксель обязан был это сказать. Учитывая, что последние сутки Ворд не появлялся дома, не удивительно, что он услышал много нелестных слов не только в свой адрес, но и в адрес всех Адоби. 

— Брат… 

— Не перебивай, — строго отрезал Эксель, — Ты должен работать, — он ткнул Ворда пальцем в грудь, — Работать на благо Пользователя. Ты лишь программа, код, набор алгоритмов в оболочке. Твоей работе не должно ничего мешать, ты инструмент для человека, а не личность, не забывай об этом. Никогда. 

И в кои-то веки даже спорить не хотелось, потому что Ворд и сам запутался. Выслушав тираду Экселя до конца, он прошёл в свой кабинет и опустился в кресло. Оглядев библиотеку, он устало вздохнул. Ему не хотелось ни читать, ни заниматься правками. Откуда у него вообще взялось «настроение на что-либо»? Раньше всё было гораздо проще. И тут Ворд мысленно согласился с Экселем. Лучше бы «безтворческая» эра на этом компьютере никогда не заканчивалась.

  


— Проснись и по-о-ой, — протянул Фотошоп, едва Ворд приоткрыл глаза.

— Твою... — Ворд вжался в кресло и выставил перед собой руки. — Уйди от меня.

— Да ладно тебе, — фыркнул Фотошоп и, очистив стол от документов, присел на край.

Как не пытался текстовый редактор понять мотивацию Фотошопа, ничего не выходило. Он хотел вывести Ворда из его зоны комфорта? Или просто хотел Ворда? Или ещё что-то? Вчера после прихода Дзена, который вечно погружал систему в режим «затмения», Фотошоп только и выкидывал шуточки по поводу того, что Ворда теперь заменили второсортным редактором из-за прошлого «проёба». Однако, стоило Ворду спросить, а с чего же Фотошоп скрыл этот его провал и, более того, подставился сам, — как всё, Фотошоп начал играть в молчанку. Так день и прошёл: с редкими подколами, приставаниями и молчанием на грани обиды. Причём всё это выводило Ворда из его привычной зоны комфорта и невероятно раздражало тем, что он не мог подобрать тот алгоритм своих действий, который не приведёт его к точке невозврата.

— Как ты вообще сюда попал... — Ворд поднялся из кресла и, сделав пару шагов туда-обратно, обхватил голову руками.

— Эксель с утра в Диспетчере, а этот с презентациями… Поинт у вас на редкость бесхребетное... создание, — Фотошоп посмотрел на Ворда и подошёл ближе. Убрав руки Ворда за спину, он притянул его к себе, но в последний момент текстовый редактор всё-таки вырвался и вжался в угол кабинета.

— Если ты подойдёшь ко мне ещё хоть на шаг ближе, я тебя точно чем-нибудь ударю! — он нащупал на полке одну из увесистых работ и выставил её перед собой.

— Я быстрый, — Фотошоп опустил документ вниз. — Ты же знаешь, что у меня приоритет в системе выше, — он ухватил Ворда за запястье.

— Отпусти меня, сволочь... — вырваться не представлялось возможным. Фотошоп во многом превосходил Ворда. — Я закричу, — выдал уже от бессилия Ворд.

— Ты думаешь, я твой рот не заткну? — Фотошоп приподнял бровь.

— Что тебе надо? — вздохнул Ворд, убирая документ. — Что мне тебе дать, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое?

— Так не пойдёт, — Фотошоп поднял руки и отошёл назад. — Так совсем не интересно. Будто я милостынью прошу.

— Милостыню, — поправил его автоматически Ворд и осел на пол, вытянув ноги. — Тогда чего ты хочешь?

— Хочу больше не видеть этого взгляда, — Фотошоп сел на корточки и тыкнул в переносицу Ворда пальцем. — Меня просто вымораживает этот равнодушный пустой взгляд Майкрософта. Ты не такой как они все, не такой как твои братья, ты другой, отличаешься. То, как ты пишешь, та улыбка, свет в глазах... Ты знал, что иногда даже смеёшься и говоришь некоторые фразы вслух? Это очень забавно. Ты не боишься меня как другие, не выстилаешься, не ругаешься, как чёртовы «векторники», — тут Фотошоп подразумевал Корела Дроу и Иллюстратора скорее всего. — Я не могу просто так оставить тебя...

— Дракон...

— ...Мне нравится работать только с тобой, в этом есть что-то особенное... Какой дракон? Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Я тут душу, между прочим, изливаю!

— Да нет, Шоп! — не сдержался Ворд, переходя уже на сокращения, которые обычно не использовал. Он указал в сторону окна, — Там правда дракон!

— Харе заливать... — Фотошоп закатил глаза и развернулся к окну, за которым и правда с огненным шлейфом пролетал крылатый монстр. Тот самый монстр, который некогда уже навёл шума в городе. Тот самый монстр, которого кто-то обещал стереть и никогда больше не восстанавливать снова. — Упс.

— «Упс»?! Ты же клялся, что удалил его!

— Ну, я почти удалил...

— Фотошоп!

— Да понял, — Фотошоп цокнул языком и, коротко поцеловав Ворда в губы, улыбнулся ему. — Мы ещё договорим.

Ворд убрал очки с лица и потёр переносицу. Он уже второй поцелуй не успел остановить, что дальше-то будет?

— Ворд?.. — Скайп осторожно вошёл в кабинет, с удивлением не обнаружив перед собой текстового редактора.

— Я тут, — подал Ворд голос из угла, и мессенджер повернулся в его сторону. — Что-то хотел?

  


«Рано или поздно» — эти слова врезались в память, не давали покоя. Кажется, Иллюстратор и правда знал о чём говорил. Однако сдаваться так просто Ворду не хотелось. Если бы его можно было подкупить красивыми словами, он бы сдался первому же открытому в нём файлу с фиком или книгой, где было что-то такое; но как-то Ворд больше радел за сюжетную составляющую и не считал себя большим романтиком.

— Можно зайти? 

— Не-а, — Иллюстратор забрался на столбик забора и, свесив ноги, склонился к Ворду, — Шопа нет.

— Я знаю, — Ворд не ожидал гостеприимства от Иллюстратора, но всё равно было неловко стоять у ворот и смотреть на одного из хозяев дома снизу вверх. — Я хотел поговорить с вами. 

— Я занят, — Иллюстратор поднял руки вверх, — В моём сердце больше нет места, сорян.

— У программ нет сердца, — сухо ответил Ворд. Иллюстратор на это лишь фыркнул, но Ворд проигнорировал это. — Я хотел спросить насчет Фотошопа. 

— Его нет, — повторил Иллюстратор, лениво зевнув.

— Да я не об этом! — не выдержал Ворд. — Извините, — он опустил голову.

— Проходи, — Иллюстратор открыл калитку и спрыгнул с забора, направившись к двери дома. — Не стой там, заходи давай, я приглашаю, — он сунул руки в карманы своего халата и кивнул Ворду. Лишь, когда дверь закрылась, Иллюстратор посмотрел на Ворда. — Три вопроса и ты выметаешься отсюда. 

— А вы на все честно и развернуто ответите или как обычно? 

— Честно, за развернуто не ручаюсь, не мой профиль. Осталось два вопроса. 

— Кхм, — Ворд забылся и не учёл, что его уточнение и было одним из вопросов. — Вы говорили, что Фотошоп постоянно водит сюда… своих любовников. Как он их обычно добивается, что их так много? 

— Статусом, — Иллюстратор пожал плечами, — Шопу любой, или любая даст просто из-за того, что это он. Что ему нравится, он просто берет и всё. Всегда это легкая добыча, так что он даже не напрягается по этому поводу. Последний вопрос.

— Понятно, — Фотошоп разрывался между тем, что спросить последним. Было так много вопросов, но на все ли Иллюстратор знает ответы? Насколько они вообще общаются друг с другом? И насколько Ворд имеет право вторгаться в личную жизнь другой программы. — Он вел себя странно в последнее время, не так как обычно?

— Да. Всё, вопросы кончились, — Иллюстратор открыл дверь, — На выход, скрепочник. 

— Скрепочник? — Ворд изумился. Он вроде сто лет уже как отменил этого помощника, неужели нельзя было придумать другое сравнение? — Подожди! — хоть Ворда уже и выставили за порог, он успел остановить дверь ногой. — …те… Вы обещали подробные ответы! Это был не подробный! 

— Я ничего не обещал.

— Но мне надо знать! — Ворд ударил ладонью по двери, — Умоляю, ответьте! Я хочу понять, что происходит. 

— То же, что и всегда, — Иллюстратор вздохнул и взъерошил себе волосы на затылке. — Шоп хочет взять, то, что ему понравилось, но то, что ему понравилось почему-то начало сопротивляться. Он пытается это сделать как обычно, потому что по-другому не умеет, но как обычно не выходит. Он уже разбил почти все наши картины и вазы, а ты почему-то стоишь тут и задаёшь глупые вопросы, а не сидишь дома, попивая чай, — после паузы он обреченно добавил: — А ещё вы оба думаете, что я должен решать ваши проблемы, но я не собираюсь этого делать. Так что выметайся отсюда. 

С этими словами Ворда словно отбросило от двери. Ворд опустился на ступеньку и накрыл голову руками. Он бы тоже с удовольствием разбил что-нибудь, наверное, но это было не рационально, лишено логики и смысла. 

— Ворд? Что ты тут делаешь?

Текстовый редактор с удивлением обнаружил, что просидел здесь без малого полдня, если не весь, потому что Фотошоп не мог так быстро вернуться. Он поднялся со ступенек, встав перед Фотошопом. 

— Я хотел тебя спросить, — Ворд сглотнул. — Почему ты не отстаёшь от меня?

— Ты мне нравишься, — без всякого стеснения ответил Фотошоп. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался Майкрософтовским роботом, хочу помочь тебе… — Фотошоп пожал плечами, видимо выбирая слово. — Открыть своё сердце. 

— Ты не человек, — резко отрезал Ворд. — И я не человек. Мы программы, коды, алгоритмы. Нечего у нас открывать, нечему у нас любить, нет у нас никаких чувств! — и совершенно вразрез со своими словами Ворд сейчас явно злился, причем больше всего на себя, потому что сам не верил в то, что говорит. Но так было правильно, если он сможет переубедить Фотошопа, всё просто кончится и вернётся в прежнее состояние. Это было самым правильным решением. — Ты просто набор данных! — Ворд поправил очки и ушёл. 

— Какого хера, эй! — Фотошоп ухватил Ворда за запястье, но тот вырвался и вышел за калитку, — Эй! Да блядь! — от злости он ударил по садовому гному, стоящему у тропинки. 

Ворд выводил Пользователю нужный текст, почти не вчитываясь в то, что делает. Мысли были совершенно о другом, он даже не заметил, как случайно сменил стиль оформления текста без подтверждения Пользователя. Он бы как-нибудь извинился, конечно, да вот только через экран сделать это было невозможно.

— Ты совсем потерянный, — Фотошоп обнял Ворда со спины и прикоснулся губами к шее.

— Мне надо работать, — флегматично сказал Ворд, переставляя куски текста. — Ты меня отвлекаешь.

— Я бы сказал, что не буду мешать, но ты же понимаешь, что это будет враньём, — Фотошоп укусил его за мочку уха, руками опускаясь ниже, к штанам Ворда.

— Я тебе всё уже сказал. И это не было согласием, — Ворд был бы рад оторвать руки Фотошопа от себя, но Пользовать загружал его оформлением, а тут одной руки не хватило бы. Это в курсив, то полужирным, тут встаёт... Ворд прикрыл глаза и выдохнул. — Прекрати.

— Будем считать, что я этого не слышал, — Фотошоп дышал Ворду прямо в ухо, выводя того из себя. — Мелко-мягкий хочет большого и твёрдого?

— Это самый отвратительный каламбур, который я когда-либо слышал.

— Тогда я удивлён, что ты слышишь его впервые, — Фотошоп резко повернул голову Ворда и поцеловал его в губы. Ворд дёрнулся, но не издал ни звука и даже не закрыл глаза, продолжая буравить Фотошопа всё тем же пустым взглядом. Фотошоп сильнее сжал его подбородок. — Я же просил больше не смотреть на меня так.

— А я просил отстать от меня, — Ворд чувствовал на пальцах слабые импульсы, сообщение о какой-то ошибке требовало немедленного внимания, но Фотошоп не отпускал его. — Пользователь ждёт...

— Срать на Пользователя.

— Нет, — Ворд воспользовался паузой и отпихнул Фотошопа локтём.

— Ладно, сдаюсь, — Фотошоп поднял руки и отошёл. Пользователь начал вызывать и его процесс, а как бы Фотошоп не кичился, пойти против своих алгоритмов он мог редко и с чрезмерными усилиями, для которых сейчас не было нужды. Он сложил руки на груди. — Нежностью он не берется, силой тоже… Недотрога ты, — он легко пнул Ворда под колено.

— Ха! — Ворд не выдержал. — Кто вообще тебе сказал, что я дамся? — он наиграно рассмеялся.

— Ворд… — после паузы начал Фотошоп. — Ты бы себя слышал… Это…

— Я знаю, не продолжай. И… нам надо работать, — после паузы добавил Ворд.

Повисла тишина. Да, Ворда нельзя было купить нежностью и добротой, или сломить, заставив стать послушной текущей сучкой, но что-то изменить Фотошоп в нём всё-таки смог. И графический редактор это знал, видел. И то, что тот это заметил, Ворд прекрасно понимал, но сейчас было не время. Он ещё не мог ответить Фотошопу. Совершенно ничем. Ни согласием, для него ещё было рано, ни отказом, для него уже, наверное, было поздно. 

  


Работа в дедлайн шла на пределе, сегодня горели сроки, причем у обоих. Перед Вордом был текст на несколько десятков страниц, который рос на глазах, у Фотошопа то и дело всплывали новые огромные графические файлы высокого разрешения. Каждый файл, каждый символ отнимал всё больше оперативной памяти. Ворд то и дело посматривал на уровень растущей нагрузки ЦП. Он делал резервные копии и тут же выбрасывал ненужный кэш, чтобы занимать меньше места в системе, но у Фотошопа таковой функции не было, ему было позволено занимать чуть ли не безграничное пространство ЦП (по меркам Ворда так точно безграничное), а оттого он продолжал и продолжал отнимать свободное пространство. В помещении становилось жарче, процессор нагревался. Ворд ослабил галстук и протёр очки, у него выдалась небольшая пауза, сейчас Пользователь обратился к Фотошопу. Тот занял всю стену, забив её эскизами различных картинок и фотографий. Видимо, Пользователь собирал что-то вроде коллажа. Фотошоп с трудом двигался, в его движениях чувствовалась деревянность. Ворд не мог смотреть на это, сложа руки, но и сделать ничего не мог — чужой процесс неприкосновенен. 

— Фотошоп… 

— Не время, — отрезал тот и закрыл одно из окон. 

Снизу почувствовался первый толчок, а в коридоре задрожали стекла Диспетчера Задач. Ворд в панике посмотрел на датчик нагрузки. 

— Фотошоп.

— Да не сейчас же!

— Забудь про файлы! — Ворд повернул его лицо к панели нагрузки. — Нас сейчас накроет Синим экраном! 

— Чёрт… — Фотошоп отбросил требования Пользователя и ринулся сохранять резервную копию текущего файла с изменениями. 

Ворд вернулся к своей панели, но она отключилась. Процесс Фотошопа отнимал слишком много памяти. В мастерскую ворвался Скайп.

— Ворд! У нас всё к чертям зависло, почти все свалили, вы эвакуируетесь или как? 

— Я не могу, — ворд снял очки и закусил дужку. Вручную он восстановил доступ и принялся сохранять резервную копию. — Памяти… Памяти совсем не хватает… 

— К чёрту память! Валим, а! — Скайп дёрнул Ворда за рукав. 

— Но файл… — внезапно уровень нагрузки на момент спал, в памяти образовалась дыра. Ворд тут же забрал ресурсы для автосохранения и как только память выдала положительный результат, выключил панель, оставив остальное Пользователю. — Фотошоп?..

Тот не работал, он всё это время стоял и смотрел на Ворда. Дамп памяти графического редактора сохранялся медленно, ресурсов было слишком много. Фотошоп улыбнулся и махнул рукой, после чего Скайп силком вытащил Ворда из помещения. 

  


Предсказать Синий экран смерти не так уж сложно, проще, чем то же отключение электричества, но не все успевают к нему подготовиться. Программы, которые не занимали много места и быстро успевали подбирать за собой, многое не теряли, но гиганты падали под цунами Синего экрана. Кто-то терял лишь файлы Пользователя, у кого-то слетали все настройки вплоть до языка. Фотошопу на этот раз повезло ещё меньше. 

Как только система восстановилась, Ворд отправился к Адоби. Долгое время он тёрся у дверей поместья, не решаясь войти. Вроде как на территорию войти можно было в любом случае, он бы просто в дом не смог попасть, но воспитание Майкрософтов вообще не позволяло даже ошиваться тут, но Ворду надо было знать, успел ли Фотошоп или нет?

— О! — Иллюстратор поправляя халат вышел на крыльцо и, покачнувшись, сел на ступеньках, — Какие знаменитости к нам пожаловали, — он разулыбался и потёр небритую щёку. Если братья Ворда от отсутствия работы впадали в депрессию, то Иллюстратор видимо пускался во все тяжкие. — А если ты к Шопу, то его нет, — векторный редактор развел руки в стороны

— Что с ним? 

— Ну… С утра Пользователь его пару раз вызывал, но… — Иллюстратор закрыл глаза и замолчал. 

— Что случилось?

— Было повреждено слишком много важных файлов. Кажется, в последний момент он сбросил нагрузку, отдав часть ресурсов, не понимаю какого хера он это сделал, но в реестре сказали так, — Иллюстратор пожал плечами. 

— Но почему он так поступил?.. Ведь это…

— Слишком человечно? — он хмыкнул, — Твоя бледная рожа даже не пытается скрывать отношения к нему. — Иллюстатор поднялся со ступенек и подошёл к калитке. Видимо он так и собирался куда-то идти в халате и тапочках. Он вышел на улицу, даже не закрыв за собой, — Пользователь любит Шопа, переустановит как пить дать, — Иллюстратор похлопал Ворда по плечу. — Правда, он нихера не вспомнит, но будет всё тем же, сто пудов. 

  


***

— Ворд! — Скайп вошёл в творческую мастерскую и отдал файл текстовому редактор. — Это тоже «отбечено».

— Спасибо.

— А для меня ничего нет? — Фотошоп положил руку на плечо Скайпа.

— Есть, — Скайп убрал с себя руку графического редактора. — На, подавись, — мессенджер запихал файл в рот Фотошопа и вышел.

— Засранец, — прошипел Фотошоп, вытаскивая файл изо рта.

Ворд с трудом подавил смешок и, кашлянув в кулак, вернулся к работе. Он был рад возвращению Фотошопа в их рабочие ряды. Теперь ему поменяли версию, и, кажется, он стал чуточку серьезнее, а может Ворд просто начал по-другому к нему относиться. Сложно было пока сказать. Он всё не мог понять почему тогда Фотошоп поделился памятью. Потому что он хотел помочь Ворду? Или чтобы доказать тому, что может пойти против алгоритма совершив человеческую ошибку? Второе было вполне в духе Фотошопа, а первое… На первом бы он начал настаивать сам, красиво развешивая лапшу по ушам Ворда, лишь бы тот сдался и Фотошоп получил свою игрушку. 

Подтянув к себе ноги, Ворд продолжал записывать в файл варианты того, что скажет Фотошопу в следующий раз, когда попадёт в старую ситуацию. Или подобную ей. Почему-то текстовый редактор был уверен, что всё снова повторится. Но на этот раз он будет готов к любому повороту и не станет стоять истуканом как «ботаник-девственник» (слово, почерпнутое у Пользователя) какой-то. Он придумает, как убедить Фотошопа в том, что тот не прав.


End file.
